Optical gyroscopes are navigation instruments used to measure rotation rates about an axis of rotation. Light travels through optical gyroscopes in both a clock-wise (“CW”) and a counter clock-wise (“CCW”) direction. When an optical gyroscope is stationary, a beam of light traveling through the cavity in the CW direction has the same frequency as a beam of light traveling through the cavity in the CCW direction. When the optical gyroscope is rotating, the frequency of the CW beam is different than that of the CCW beam. Utilizing the Sagnac effect, the frequency difference between a first beam traveling in the CW direction and a second beam traveling in the CCW direction is calculated. This is called resonant frequency splitting. The rotation rate of the optical gyroscope is proportional to the frequency difference between the CW beam and the CCW beam.